Gears Of War: Jacinto's Fallen
by FLAMEPSYCHO
Summary: Running along side the Gears Of War Universe storyline we see through the eyes of fellow Gears before and after the fall of Jacinto.
1. Chapter 1

Be gentle...First story lol.

* * *

Jacinto's skies parted as the Imulsion powered energy beams ripped down upon the colossal mutated Lambent Brumak. "Get us out of here, now! All KR units, evac to the surface!" Marcus Fenix barked pressing his index finger against his

ear piece. The King Raven helicopter began to incline forcing Marcus and the rest of the troops in the cargo bed to quickly grab hold to their safety lines. As the trio of KR units ascended through the massive sink hole created by Delta

squad and the now former shrieking Brumak, with the combined forces of several Hammer of dawn beams bearing down upon the Lambent Brumak it began to imploded.

Escaping a few hundred meters from the sink hole and well above the ground a brilliant explosion colored Jacinto's war torn skies and engulfed the King Ravens in a blinding light. A full second later the full force of the concussive explosion

forced Dominic Santiago's eyes shut, his skin tingled as the sudden wave of heat smacked him. "Damn!" He muttered but was muted out by the deafening Nova like explosion. Beam's of lights ripped through Jacinto's streets, dozens of

sink holes engulfed cars trucks and the bodies of Gear's and Locust alike, great monumental structures cracked and fell apart into the disappearing streets below. Huge buildings crumbled and either imploded or fell upon each other

causing a domino like reaction. As Jacinto slowly sunk in sections, Marcus, Dom & Damon Baird watched in awe as their former bastion disappeared forever.

Slowly Dominic eased down and carefully removed the picture of himself and Maria from the inside of his boot where he kept it for the final moments of Jacinto to prevent it getting riddled with bullet holes. He eased back up tightening his

grip of the safety line with his right hand and holding the photo in his left palm. Marcus shot his free hand up to his ear piece and for the first time in years he heard Marcus's concern tone. "Control, can you read me? Anya, are you there?"

Marcus's expression rearranged itself as he frowned sadly and let his arm drop to his side. Finally the thick granite walls weakened by the explosion collapsed and a Tsunami of water flooded into the Hollows beneath. Within the Hollow's

thousands of Locusts fled the oncoming waves of death but even with their inhuman speeds they were struck down and washed away drowning slowly in agony. Jacinto's city tops jutted out above the sea and small fires ate away at the

barely fully standing buildings the only remaining clue of a city was the debris left behind. In the distance the Silhouettes of hundreds of KR's and COG boats moved along both Air and Ocean heading for an unknown destination.

* * *

/:Written By; Santiago Vianueva.

/:Original Gears Concept and Storyline Copyright © Epic Games.

/:15 Years after E-Day, Jacinto's sinking.

* * *

_"Your world can end in the blink of an eye. One event, one unexpected twist of fate... and suddenly the world as you knew... is gone. Forever." _Dominic let go of the safety line and sat back against the bulkhead on the worn out passenger seat.

He looked down at the photo of himself and Maria and then slowly turned it over, Dom read the cursive writing slowly letting tears ripple down his cheek. "So you always have me with you... I love you, Dominic... Always, Maria." Dom was

snapped back into attention by Marcus who continued to call into the COM Channel repeating the same name despite the fact that the COM Channels where down. "Anya. Can you read me? Anya come in! Anya…" Marcus finally gave up as

Dom stood up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"All that you held dear, all that you held close... is washed away in a sea of distant memory."_ Dom took a moment to say what he could. "I'm sorry Marcus."

Marcus's cheeks twitched as his jaw clenched shut, he leaned back only to see a KR unit approaching their own. _"Life... is cruel. Of this I have no doubt." _Augustus "Cole Train" Cole stood in the cargo bed holding onto the safety line as he

patted his chest armor and gave the peace sign. Baird stood and gave no response, although everybody knew he was happy to see his squad mate alive. _"But life continues on... with, or without you." _Anya emerged from behind the

massive body of Cole grabbing a safety line she kept her steady blue eyes on Marcus then after waving slightly she moved her hand to her heart, Marcus although he didn't express his emotions just as much as Baird grinned slightly and

nodded. _"One can only hope that one leaves behind a lasting legacy. But so often, the legacies we leave behind... are not the ones we intended." _

Private Leland Miller removed his helmet and after inspecting it he threw it into the tides hitting the oversized COG boat. "There a reason to that Private?" Sergeant E. leaned forward onto the rail lighting the last of his Cigars. "Piece of

Shiite. Sir." Miller replied plainly, he didn't care-not anymore at least. "Long as your Rig functions. Fuck the helmet Miller." Miller grinned to the Sergeants comment, then he almost hesitated in asking his intended question. "How's Melissa?,

Uh…I mean Private Colto?" Miller hated not having his boot to dirt but it was nice seeing the sea. "She's fine Miller, bullet didn't hit anything important she's just resting." Sergeant E. took a long draw from the cigar and then smirked.

"Think it's really over this time?" Miller was quiet. "Want me to give you the typical bull shiite people want to hear?" The Sergeant shook his head. "Hell no kid out with it already." Miller was younger than the Sergeant but only by at least

four years. "No clue Sir, no clue." He turned and left pushing past some people to enter the medical room not too far away. **BEEP~BEEP~BEEP **The machines read Colto's weak heart beat, Miller frowned but was still thank full she

escaped humanities last stand with only a bullet to the stomach.

Standing at 6'0" Miller was the size of any standard Gear soldier which was still pretty big. With years of fighting sculpted into his body he knew what it felt like to take a bullet but he was already used to it and he learned how to shrug

off the pain. Melissa though his childhood friend is a rookie she joined the fight right before the Land down assault started so she was relatively new to getting shot. "Hey big guy." Miller sat down beside her. "Very funny Leland." Colto

smiled weakly under the oxygen supply mask. "How you feeling?" Miller was on the verge of tears he and her both knew it. "It hurts." Miller brushed aside a stray hair from his field of vision. "Still can't believe it." Colto spoke, Miller looked

up with a questioning look on his face. "Your hair is over regulation length and in spite of it getting in your eye sight so much you managed to keep yourself from getting shot." Colto's remark made Miller chuckle. "I'm cutting it don't

worry." He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Miller with short hair? That'll be the day." She smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sergeant E. was given the nick name "Enojado" otherwise known as the "Angry one" due to his first impression of being a pissed off lunatic in command on the field. However even though he soon proved to be a meaningful alley the

nickname "Enojado" stuck and he was from then on called Sergeant E. "Shiite." He coughed flicking the butt of the cigar into the ocean. "What is it. Sir?" a young teenager approached the Gear, the evacuation had forced Civilians and

Gears alike on boats. "Nothing kid, life's going to be easier from here on out." Sergeant E. not only dwarfed the teen in both size but in muscle mass. "You think so?" The kid smiled "Yeah…" He lied through his smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: The End The Start

_Hey i know i only have like Two reader's but still Thanks guys-This Chapter is short i realize that but I'm going to try to make sure to make the rest longer than this. I'm also going to ask a request-I need Characters, i have alot already but_

_if anyone wants to volenteer to be in this story Message me with your Characters BIO-P.S no crazy Double sided chainsaw staff on characters please i want to make them as human as GEARLY possible lol._

**

* * *

**

Private Christopher Tracey could see his own breath in the cold air as the night began to fall upon them.

"What's our destination?" He asked ignoring the cold. "Port Farrall." Private Robert Kniffen inspected his Lancer, toying with the Chainsaw bayonets power switch. "Why there?" Tracey sounded angered yet confused at the same moment.

"Where else is there?" Kniffen gave Tracey an annoyed expression then under his breath he muttered. "Dumbass."

Tracey although not as tall as Kniffen was definitely more bulky than his fellow Gear. "Fuck off." He growled. "I'll truck your ass right off this boat." Tracey had at least 45lbs on Kniffen and he was always true to his word.

Kniffen laughed quietly as nearly everybody on the boats had began to res for the night, he looked over to the ocean as all the Boats traveled in unison. "I'm going to be honest with you man. Never thought I would see the world again

when we first departed for the Land down operation."

Tracey reached up and itched at one of his braids then nodded "Same here man, same here." Sergeant Santiago Torres approached them and leaned up against the metal ladder leading up into the control room.

"Least we won guy's." He produced a bottle of tequila from behind himself and with a flick of his finger popped off the top and took a long sip.

"First time I seen you drink." Kniffen received the bottle which was handed to him and took down an even longer sip himself. Torres thought for a moment then crossed his muscular arms in a smooth motion.

"I think these whole two days qualified for more than an excuse." Tracey laughed and held the bottle in the air.

"Amen man." He then shot the bottle to his mouth and finished off the remaining age old liquor. He looked at the bottle "Where'd you manage to get this from?"

Torres sighed "Private Zamudio's. He wont be needing it." The group was quiet as they took a moment for a fallen comrade. "To Zamudio." Tracey tossed the bottle over board.

"To Zamudio." Torres and Kniffen repeated not too shortly after they heard the distant noise of the bottle splashing into the dark ocean.

* * *

/:Day of Operation Land down.

/:Two days prior to the sinking of Jacinto.

* * *

Siren's blared as ambulances continued to enter and leave the bloody scene, not too much earlier Locusts had attacked Pomeroy depot.

"Where's my fucking leg?" A Gear groaned as he was wheeled to an awaiting ambulance, another Gear walking along side the stretcher nodded. "Shiite I'll go get it." He turned on one boot and jogged. Stepping to the side as he passed

a woman walking along side an all too well known Gear veteran.

"It never ends." Marcus sighed deeply putting his hands on his belt. Anya took a moment assessing the damages and casualties then turned to Marcus. "They're getting bolder. Those Gears were guarding Pomeroy depot."

Dominic entered the scene cradling his Lancer then switched the fifteen pound ,fully automatic assault rifle to his right hand with no difficulties. "Damn, that's just down the road." Anya turned to him agreeing fully with Dominic's response.

"Exactly, they're moving deeper every day."

A King raven rerouted their attention to a handful of new troops exiting the helicopters bay. "Least we got reinforcements." Dominic shrugged approvingly, Marcus turned to him. "Yeah but for how much longer?"

Private Benjamin Carmine slung his duffel bag over his shoulder while clumsily carrying his Lancer in the other hand. "Excuse me?" He asked approaching a large Gear.

"Yeah?" The Black man turned around. "What's up kid?"

"Can you point me in the direction of Marcus Fenix?" Carmine was almost afraid of the Gear's bulk. "Please?"

Another Gear with the Sergeant Insignia encrusted on his helmet stepped in front of Tracey, gesturing his Lancer in the direction of Anya.

"Next to the Blondie kid. Hurry up before he leaves your ass behind." The Hispanic Gear was a tad taller than Tracey and made Carmine think why he wasn't the size of these Gears?

Dom and Anya were quite at Marcus's comment, then Anya sighed loudly. "Okay. I'm heading to the hospital now. I need to check on that lead." Dominic nodded. "Thanks, Anya. I…good luck, all right?"

Anya turned to leave already moving in grace even in high heels when she heard a familiar voice that had died not too long ago.

"Sergeant Fenix? Delta Squad?" Carmine approached Fenix in full uniform dropping his Lancer, he rushed to pick up the assault rifle blushing inside his helmet at his humiliating first impression. "I'm your new trainee."

_"Too familiar for comfort…"_ Anya watched the rookie stand straight in attention then cocked an eyebrow.

"And green as grass from the looks of it." She smiled over to Marcus who probably had the same thought as she did earlier running through his mind.

"Time to train the rook?" She asked, waiting on Marcus's response.

"Yeah…lucky me." Marcus almost groaned his reply, Anya playfully smacked his shoulder plating and started to leave. "Go easy on the kid, okay?"

Carmine was focused on his equipment when a realization popped into his mind Oh no, I forgot to Salute him. Will that get me court marshaled? He stood straight and quickly stepped over to Sergeant Fenix, snapping off a crisp salute.

"Private Ben Carmine sir! Reporting for duty, sir!"

Marcus stepped into Carmine's last sentence jabbing his index finger at Carmine. "Drop the sir shit, kid. Were not that polite out here. C'mon let's go." Him and Dom turned and started for a nearby alley, Carmine turned and scurried for

his things. "Oh yeah. Welcome to Delta." Carmine followed close behind.

Tracey laughed as he watched Carmine catch up to Fenix and Santiago. "Damn that's rude!"

Kniffen stretched letting his Gnasher shotgun hang from it's strap. "Remember we were rookies before too." Tracey punched Kniffen on the shoulder. "Were. I'll repeat that for your slow ass. Were!" Sergeant Torres smacked Tracey on the

blind side of his helmet. "Hey!"

"Quit bitching, Tracey." He removed his own helmet and looked at the two Gears. "Medical teams are handling the rest of this mess." The Gear's moved aside fences to redirect unexpected traffic. "Nice." Kniffen watched as Centaurs and

Derricks begun to roll slowly down the blood stained asphalt streets. Sergeant Torres placed his helmet on his head and then activated the COM Channel. "Anybody going towards the barracks?"

_"Copy that Gear, were going to pass by there in a few-need a ride?" _The Gear had a thick southern accent.

"Which vehicle are you?" Torres raised a brow.

_"Derrick rig 314, I call her Betty!" _The driver gave a short but loud_ "Ye-haw!"_

Tracey who was listening to the conversation via his own ear piece spotted a woman painted on the side of one of the massive vehicles. "He's kidding…right?" Tracey pointed.

_"I can't stop fellah's. Not allowed to hold up the traffic, hop on if you can."_

Torres nodded and looked at Tracey whom followed Kniffen break into a sprint with his eye's. Kniffen was agile for a Gear and caught up with the rolling monster within a few seconds, Tracey and Torres shortly behind. Kniffen hopped and

grabbed onto the stairway, using little of his strength he began to climb. Moments later Torres knocked on the sealed cockpit doorway, the door split and he stepped in. "Thanks for the ride, names Torres."

Dizzy Wallin gave a friendly gesture by dipped his head in the Sergeant's direction, "Names Dizzy!"

Torres studied the driver and read him simply. "Conscript?"

Dizzy laughed. "That obvious?"

Torres shrugged. "Guess so."

Dizzy looked over his shoulder quickly then gave an even shorter nervous laugh. "You hate me cause I was a stranded?"

Torres put a hand on Dizzy's exposed shoulder. "Long as your on our side, I don't give a damn."

_"GEARS!"_ Victor Hoffman barked into the COM Channel, Torres would have jumped if he wasn't already too familiar with surprises.

_"Locust forces are attacking the Jacinto Med. Any nearby forces rally up and direct your fire on them!-watch_

_out though the hospital is being evacuated as we speak!" _The COM died.

"Torres we need to get back there!" Kniffen stood at the doorway looking back over his shoulder as smoke started to rise into the sky.

"Can we turn this thing around?" Torres looked at Dizzy as a distant explosion shuddered the streets.

"Sorry buddy but this street isn't wide enough for Betty to turn on a dime!" Dizzy stayed focused on the streets.

"Gah Dammit!" Tracey was itching to rip down a Locust Grub with his Chainsaw, "Fuck it!"

He broke into a run for the ladder but was caught on the shoulder by another Gear that was riding on the Derrick as well. "Calm down man." The Gear scowled.

Kniffen approached. "He's right man. We'll stay aboard the Derrick and provide safety fire if Locusts try to attack this convoy. Let's just hope Delta's near that hospital."

"Her names Betty!" Dizzy shouted from the drivers cockpit.

Tracey rolled his eye's. "I'm going to kill a Locust today, one way or another."

* * *

Carmine cheered as the Locust retreated, many of them were shot down as they turned to run.

"Good job Delta." Marcus sounded pleased. "And rook, Carmine you did good." He congratulated the rookie turning his way.

"Thank you Sergeant Fenix." Carmine gave a friendly nod then turned to the comrade next to him. Tai Kaliso gave Carmine a glare as Carmine shot his hand up to try to get a high five from the tattooed Islander. Carmine nervously let his

arm slowly return to his Lancer's hand slot.

"Control this is Delta. Enemy threat eliminated. Over." Marcus waited for Anya's reply.

JACK their compact robotic drone, deactivated his cloaking and the small TV panel which sprouted from its square body activated displaying Anya's face. "Copy that, Delta."

Marcus relaxed a little bit. "Everything okay on your end?"

The TV displayed some static then it cleared. "Yeah, it was close, but I got out in time."

Dominic stepped forward in a flash letting his Lancer stick to the magnetic plate on his back. "What'd you find?"

Anya gave a nervous look and turned her eyes to Marcus. "I…"

Dominic stepped closer to the screen. "Tell me. Anya don't bullshit me." Dominic's tone was demanding.

"The Jane Doe I mentioned, she fit's the description, but…Well, it looks like she was released a few days ago." She sighed as Dominic gave a saddening expression. "…We don't have any other info after that."

Dominic sounded choked up "There's gotta be another lead or…something, right?"

Anya tilted her had slightly "I'm sorry, Dom. That's it…I'm sorry." She had sincerity in her voice. Dominic began to breath heavily pacing back and forth as he retraced the Lancer from his back.

"Dammit! Not again!" He turned to sedan and kicked the wheel so hard with his armored boot that he dented the cheap Aluminum rim. "I've lost her again!" He whacked the hood of the car with his Lancer causing the chainsaws carbon

tipped teeth to sink into the hood and rip away at it when he pulled it back into his chest.

"Arrrrrrgh God dammit!"

Just when Delta and Anya thought he was finished, he turned and punched through the glass window and abruptly threw his Lancer to the dusty ground. Dom raised his hands although he were ready to protest to something, then he

whimpered and after placing his arm on top the car he rested his head upon it.

"Copy that, Anya. Delta out." Marcus diverted his eyes to the ground.

Marcus slowly walked over to Dom and stopped just a meter behind the sorrow Hispanic. "Dom, you okay?"

Dom was breathing heavy. "Just…I'll catch up with you in a sec, Marcus. All right?" Dom waved a trembling hand halfway in the air to warn Marcus.

"Yeah, whatever you need." Marcus nodded and turned on his heel. "C'mon guy's lets go."

Carmine and Tai followed behind Marcus, walking outside Dom's area.

"Not again…" Dominic whispered to himself.

* * *

Thurston Squad still atop the Derrick passed the Barracks by a long shot and instead decided to step off "Betty" at Jacinto's central plaza were Chairman Richard Prescott stepped onto the stage ready to give his speech before

the Land down assault commenced. Sergeant Torres, Private Kniffen and Tracey stood amongst dozens and dozens of Gear's gathered to hear the speech. Prescott waited for silence as he laced both hands behind his back

_"Humans are no strangers to war. After all, we've been fighting for as long as we can remember. War is all we know. In the past, we fought for Imulsion. We fought for country. We fought for freedom. But all that changed after E-Day. For_

_15 years, we've been fighting for our very survival against inhuman, genocidal monsters."_ Many Gear's in the crowd clapped and others nodded in approval. Above many buildings the emergency alarm speakers were rewired to emit the

Chairman's speech.

_"But it is a fight we cannot continue. Humanity faces extinction, unless we end this war now. We had hoped the Lightmass bombing would decimate the Locust Horde, but they survived…and have returned stronger than ever. They've_

_brought with them a force that can sink entire cities." _Gears talked amongst each other in KR helicopters while being airlifted to the Staging Grounds.

_"Even Jacinto, our last beacon of hope through all these dark days, is now at risk. Soon we'll have nothing left to defend, and that means we have only one option…attack. Gears, what I ask of you now is not an easy thing, but it is_

_necessary. If we are to survive…if we are to live long enough to see the seasons pass, our children grow, and experience a time of peace that we have never known…"_

Stranded sat amongst each other listening to the speech on an old radio receiver while tinkering with old mechanical objects.

_"We must now take this fight to the Locust. We will go to where they live and where they breed…and we will destroy them! This is the day we take the battle to the heart of the enemy! This is the day that we correct the course of human_

_history! This is the day we ensure our survival as a species!" _Cheer and applaud began slowly.

_"Soldiers of the COG, my fellow Gears, go forth and bring back the hope of humanity!"_

Gears and Stranded erupted in a conjoined battle roar, for the first time in over a decade and a half, humanity was now the offensive force**.**


End file.
